


I'll Be Good

by anime_parkinglot



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, also faeries, everything is made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_parkinglot/pseuds/anime_parkinglot
Summary: " i thought i saw the devil this morning. "





	I'll Be Good

The window was poison. Constantly was Torhis looking out, and he'd see people laughing. The view was beautiful - _of course_ , it was. It showed the gardens filled with the most cared for exotic plants the late queens both loved. It showed fountains and happy people outside the walls and crystal blue skies. 

What was poison, was the fact that Torhis has never once experienced this. His brother has. Casius was never one to sit down and take what was given and be content. He always wanted more. More books, more knowledge, more, more, more. He snuck out one night to wander for thirty minutes and came back between the switching of guards. Torhis wasn't like his twin, though. He could never be so. . .  _greedy._

Even if it meant he sat and suffered, Torhis would never be able to act like Casius. Even as he watched his baby sister be dragged away with tears in her eyes ( ' for your own good! ' King Andrew shouted, red in the face ) he could never be so bold. 

So sitting in piles of books, maps, and various scrolls was Torhis' life for eight of the nineteen years he was alive. He drowned himself in the knowledge of the outside world since after the tragic deaths of both his mother and his stepmother, his father decided their family was being targeted. That was why, since age eleven, he had known nothing but the west wing, and June, nothing but the south. Casius was somewhere in the east, and the  _good King_ was locked away in the northern wings of the castle. 

The royal family hasn't seen hide nor hair of each other in  _eight years._

Sewing yet another shirt that no one would ever use because he's only ever learned to tailor his own clothes and Torhis was unnaturally thin and small for an Elf, he pricked his finger when he heard the guards outside his door start to talk quietly. " Have you seen the king? "

" No one has. "

" No one from  _this_ wing. "

" You mean the northern guard has seen him? It's been . . . nearly twelve years, has it not? "

Torhis had to force himself to breathe. His father had secluded himself to his room and connected study, drinking heavily, having food placed outside his doors, and doing everything in his power to keep himself out of sight of the staff of the castle. 

" It has. He came out to check his children were being obedient of his wishes and then retreated. Poor man. He was a mess. "

 For the first time in almost  _twelve years_ does his father rear that pathetic head of his, and it is to make sure they're still being forced into solitary? All that hidden anger, concealed envy for those he watched going about their day outside the walls. . . it was flooding his veins all at once. Torhis missed his entire childhood because of the grief and paranoia of a mad man, and this - this was what he had gotten in return of his patience.

He thought eventually this would end.Eventually, June, Casius and he would finally be together again. But he was wrong. 

Wrong, practically shaking due to his anger, and most likely about to do something _very_ stupid.

He was taking a page out of Casius' book that night. He was being greedy. 

Torhis waited until the guards changed shifts. His ring with the crest of the Hussie Kingdom bounced against his chest as he ran as silently as he could. Even the simplest boots he owned still made noises against the marble, though, and he was cursing the fact  _male royalty_ was expected to wear some type of heel. He rushed into the room ahead of him, bouncing on his toes to make as little noise as possible, the relatively large pack against his back, only half full, nearly toppled Torhis over anyways.

The door shutting didn't wake the sleeping figure. He didn't mind, and started throwing what little shirts June owned into the bag. There was no method to the madness, just taking simple, easy to move in clothing. He made sure to snag the unused cloak off a mannequin built to June's figure. Torhis slowly approached his sleeping sister. 

Whatever the male elf was expecting, it was not this. 

His sister was pale, sickly so. Her hair was stringy, had no shine unlike last he saw her. June was so thin, elbows and knees boney, he feared she would break if he touched her. Lowering himself to the bed, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, rocking her side to side in order to wake her. June mumbled, waking. Dull eyes met his, and he frowned, bottom lip trembling at the sight of her.

His anger at his father grew. 

" June, let's go. " 

" Wh - " She looked around, blinking slowly. " Is it over? Where's Cas? " 

Torhis shook. " No, not yet. We don't have enough time to get him, but we'll be back. Now move. We're leaving, _immediately_. "

She nodded, and forced herself up, nearly dropping back to the mattress because of how underused her body was. Torhis helped her with her shoes, and they left immediately, making way for the nearest servants hall in order to sneak out without the guards seeing them. 

Torhis and June may have gone into those rooms over eleven years ago, but Envy and Sloth left them with plans on never going back.


End file.
